


Mate

by inar68



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Game Gokuhara Gonta - Freeform, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), foreshadowing for canon sprinkled in, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inar68/pseuds/inar68
Summary: Gonta is getting better at figuring certain things about human life out, but somehow his only friend remains largely a mystery. But what is he supposed to do, let him go home to where he just ran away from or be out on the street in the cold?
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> pregame ougoku requires more love and so does ougoku smut, send tweet

"Then you can come stay with me. I'm not letting you go back there, and I'm not letting you spend the night out here. It's getting cold." Gonta's own words rang fresh in his head as he and Kokichi walked side by side to his house. It was still somewhat frustrating, well… very frustrating in fact, trying to figure out why even now Kokichi tried to turn down all of his favors. He knew he was intimidating, he'd figured that out all too quickly. But the way he saw it, that was the best thing he could offer to the bottom of the senior class food chain. A personal guard dog, straight from the wolves.

To be fair, the tiny boy had opened up to him a bit over the months, but that wasn't saying much with where they began the semester. Kokichi had, perhaps more understandably than anyone else, perceived the rehabilitating feral child as an immediate threat. Even now, his trust issues proved a difficult obstacle to their potential bond… but it wasn't as though Gonta wasn't ridden with plenty of his own reasons to trust no one. He just couldn't imagine Kokichi was possibly as bad as his persecutors said he was. He'd been warned to stay away from him, that he was treated the way he was for a reason, but why would he believe that from the same people who feared him just as much when he'd hardly said a word?

"Are you… absolutely positive? I really don't want to be any trouble. Won't your parents be upset?" Kokichi suddenly spoke, tensing as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

Gonta could've said any number of things. How the manor was so big they were unlikely to notice, how they didn't even want him back in the first place and decided to 'rescue' him from his new and better family for their own image and it had worked, how Kokichi wasn't going to be the one they were immediately disappointed to see if they saw either of them come in, but all he settled on was, "They don't care."

Kokichi gave an almost silent "oh" in reply, then kept quiet the rest of the walk.

\--

Sure enough, they made it in without being so much as acknowledged. Once Gonta looked in enough places to confirm they weren't going to be bothered, he looked blankly to Kokichi as though to say 'I told you so.'

"So, um. Where do I put my stuff?" Kokichi fidgeted, clearly still uneasy, but he was at least able to make eye contact now. And faintly, for whatever reason, Gonta thought about how he had pretty eyes. Weird.

"My room. It's down this hall, we're almost there." He didn't think anything about this reply was strange, yet… was Kokichi blushing?

"O-oh. You… don't have any spare rooms in this huge place?"

"We do. But I can't say nobody would come in and find you, since you're worried about that, and… they won't come into my room."

"Wait. Why would they be more likely to go in a vacant room than your bedroom?" That might be the most unnerved Kokichi had looked yet, but for the first time he could remember in front of someone else, a ghost of a smile quirked at Gonta's lips.

"Nothing that bad. I'll show you, come on."

\--

"Here," Gonta announced once they entered his room, as though it weren't obvious this was the destination. "You can put your bag anywhere." In the meantime, he hurriedly kicked his shoes and socks off. Finally.

Kokichi glanced around, looking for what the horrible thing the housekeeping staff, let alone Gonta's own parents, were so afraid of was. The room seemed pretty normal. Almost unsettlingly so, really. Barren walls, an unmade queen size bed, a few random cluttered tables… one of which had a small glass tank of some kind on it. That probably wasn't the issue, but an opportunity for some small talk couldn't hurt, right? "Do you have a pet?"

"Yes." Gonta made his way over to the terrarium and peered inside. "She's hiding right now."

"What is she?" Kokichi approached behind him.

"Brachypelma vagans." Noting the by now familiar 'I have no idea what that means' expression on Kokichi's face, Gonta momentarily sighed and then corrected very simply, "Tarantula."

Kokichi squeaked. That was the loudest sound Gonta had ever heard out of him. He was… more than a little disappointed in all honesty, but he wouldn't push it any further.

"She won't get out."

"Yeah, no, it's okay. I…" Kokichi shook his head. "If there's anything scarier than sleeping in a room with a gigantic spider, it's my other options. So… thank you. Really, I can't thank you enough for this. It should just be a few days, I promise."

"Will my tarantula make you leave faster?"

"N-no it's not that, I!" Kokichi noted Gonta's slight change in expression. "Did… you just make a joke?"

"I'm learning a few things." Gonta smiled slightly again before flinging himself backwards onto his bed. Kokichi still stood awkwardly. "You can sit," he reassured him. He complied. "You don't have to be in a rush to find somewhere else to go, Kokichi. I'm serious, they won't know. They won't bother me even if they do."

Kokichi noted his friend was unusually talkative by his standards, and tested the waters. "Why do they seem so… y'know-"

"Afraid of me? Same reason everyone else is."

"I don't get that either. You're a sweetheart. Sure, you're… weird, but is that not to be expected of someone who had no human contact for 10 years?"

"Regardless of who I really am, and expected or not, even you are afraid of me." Gonta stared at the ceiling. It wasn't a question, nor even a request for rebuttal, just an emotionless statement.

"What? No I'm not. I'm… sorry if it seemed that way, but…" Kokichi's eyes darted from side to side as though searching frantically for the words to say on Gonta's bedroom walls. "I'm not afraid of you. You're the only person who's even given me a chance in years, and I don't know why me of all people, but… I'm happy. I… really like you, actually. I'm just awkward and untrusting and I probably screwed this all up and made you hate me and made this awkward on top of it all and-"

"Kokichi. That's enough." Gonta sat up, and turned to face him. How was the right way to ask these things? "Like me as a friend? Or a… more than a friend?" That can't have been too terrible all things considered, right?

"Y-yeah. I… might have a huge crush on you. And I'm sorry if I'm stupid and this isn't like that and I'm just taking advantage of your kindness."

"You're forgetting I'm the stupid one here. You want to what? Crush me?" Gonta raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you can."

Kokichi let out a giggle, and despite his confusion at why, Gonta decided he wanted to hear that sound from him more often. "Sorry. Crush is the uh… more than friends liking you mentioned."

Gonta felt his face heat up. "Then… I have that too. That's why it was you."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kokichi looked absolutely over the moon already regardless.

"That's why I tried to be your friend. I was mad when everyone kept being so mean to you when you just looked so small and helpless. They told me I should stay away from you but I didn't believe them. I just thought you were cute."

After an embarrassed noise at that last sentiment, Kokichi replied, "I think you should know why they told you that before this goes any further. Because… there's a lot more to it than everyone hating me for no reason. They… they have reasons."

"Then tell me." Seeing how nervous he was, Gonta reached out a hand for Kokichi's, making him gasp momentarily before his smaller fingers clasped it tightly.

"I did some bad things… to a lot of people. During first year. I won't make excuses, but that was when things first got really bad at home for me and… I didn't know what to do except take it out on everyone, anyone, else. I made up a bunch of horrible rumors about people I barely knew, watched their friendships and relationships end just so someone else could feel as alone as I did." Kokichi's voice was shaking, and tears came to his eyes as he squeezed Gonta's hand tighter. "If I could go back, I wouldn't do it, but I can't erase what's done. I was a terrible person, I'm probably a terrible person still but I'd never do that to you. I don't want a filthy liar to be all I'll ever be if I can avoid it…" He trailed off into shaky sobs, and Gonta instinctively pulled him close and held him tightly to his chest.

"I don't think you'd lie to me. Because you're not a bad person. You're one of the best humans I've met so far."

"R-really?" Kokichi sniffled, not looking up.

"Kokichi… I already think terrible situations make good people do terrible things. Terrible people wouldn't regret doing them. And you feel bad and don't want to do it again, right?" Gonta rubbed Kokichi's back in what he hoped was a comforting way.

Sure enough, he leaned into the touch slightly. It reminded Gonta of the wolf pups, and he felt a pang of simultaneous loss of loved ones and gain of a new one. "Yes…"

"Then that's good enough for me. I trust you if you trust me."

Kokichi finally looked up, with a look Gonta hadn't yet been given by someone. While he was busy trying to figure out what it meant aside from the interesting take his raw instinct had on it, the smaller boy leaned in close, and before he had time to think, their lips were touching.

A touch became soft movement of lips, then a twist, then another, becoming faster until their lips tentatively parted. Oh, so this is what a kiss was like. Gonta could definitely get used to it.

He could probably also get used to the rush up his spine when Kokichi made a move to climb up into his lap and he lifted him by his bony hips to aid him in the process. 

He could definitely get used to the way their kiss finally broke with an adorable gasp and soft moan from Kokichi when his own hips had rolled against the ones in his hands of their own accord.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kokichi's voice was deeper, and may as well have been pure honey in audio form. If Gonta ever would have considered saying no, he wouldn't now.

"Yes. Do you?" His own voice surprised him, equally lowered in pitch and breathless.

"I do. I really, really do. Please." He was already leaning on Gonta for support, like he was overwhelmed before they even began.

Gonta was just experimenting, still on the level of figuring out where to put his hands and hoping Kokichi had that kind of patience. He settled for rubbing his hands along the boy's sides, one making its way to the small of his back to pull him closer again while the other trailed lower down his hip. Kokichi's breath hitched. He must be doing something right, but Gonta wondered why Kokichi was being so still himself.

"H-here, let me. I… at least sort of know what I'm doing."

"At least one of us does." Gonta actually let out a rare soft chuckle of relief, but it was cut short by a gasp when Kokichi made quick work of opening the fly of his school uniform, and then his own.

"This should be a bit easier than trying to…" Kokichi abandoned whatever he was trying to say. "This is okay for the first time, right...?"

"As long as it's with you, anything is fine for now."

As sappy as that had sounded to Gonta while he said it, it made Kokichi smile with such brightness it seemed out of place for something like this. "Then I'll just…" Kokichi's hand found its way to the waistband of Gonta's underwear, sighing as he tugged it down, leaving no shred of modesty behind. Not that it mattered now. Gonta forced himself to avert his eyes as a small hand delicately wrapped around the base of his shaft, trying to hold back the pleased noise that naturally wanted to leave his throat. 

He may as well make it fair, he resolved, pulling Kokichi's briefs down just enough to have the same access. With a far shakier, less certain hand, he didn't waste time easing into it. He simply got a gentle grip and began to stroke at a steady pace, making Kokichi whine and lean into his chest again as he matched him with his own hand. "A-am I doing this right?"

"Yes… fuck, yes. You're doing great." Kokichi sped up his hand for emphasis, twisting it slightly as he went, and Gonta barely stifled another noise. "Don't… hide your noises… it's alright, I think it's really hot." Sure enough, upon getting a proper growl, Kokichi let out a shaky moan of his own. "Oh my god… yeah, that's nice. Y-you sound like a wolf, alright…"

Gonta chuckled breathlessly. "I'm surprised… that's a good thing." He tried to add more technique to what he was doing than just a rapid up and down, but found he was too far gone already. Regardless, Kokichi was being just as noisy, and clinging onto him with his spare hand, which had found its way into his hair and grabbed it by the handful. The pulling sensation that created spurred more deep growls that seemed to affect Kokichi about as much as the physical stimulation, and Gonta was relieved for that with how fast he was losing stamina.

"I-i'm… Gonta, I'm not gonna last much longer…" Kokichi clung on tighter, voice muffled in his chest and pulling his hair for dear life.

"Go ahead then, I'm not either."

As soon as the okay was given, Kokichi unraveled instantly, a near sob of a whine falling from his lips as he reached his peak. The only sensations for Gonta were Kokichi's small body shaking against him, a warm stickiness covering his hand, and Kokichi's hand using whatever energy he had left to give a few more weak strokes. Thankfully, that was more than enough, and a more appropriately human groan sounded as he met Kokichi over the edge a mere moment later.

They sat holding each other, panting heavily to catch their breath, and neither saying a word for a good long while. But in the end, Kokichi was the first to speak. "We should've undressed more. This is gross."

Gonta managed a true, full laugh. "We probably should have. I have things you can wear while we wash these, but…"

"I'm well aware they'll be too big, but I think you'd like to see that."

"Yes, I would."

"Then pick out whatever you want to dress me up in, so I can take a nap." Gonta hadn't realized just how tired Kokichi looked.

"When did you last sleep?" His voice broke its usual monotone, laced with concern.

"Don't you start worrying about me…"

"I'll worry about my mate all I want." Before Kokichi could question that choice of wording, let alone protest Gonta getting up, he was off to find him a shirt.


End file.
